


We've been making shades of purple out of red and blue

by orphan_account



Category: Fake AH crew - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Origin Story, Ryan-centric, also alfredo because? im a dirty alfredo stan so i couldnt not add him in there, half-ryan/fahc origin story half dudes bein gay, its all sweet n shit ok. no angst or pain i cant take that rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: FAHC - Ryan's life with the Fakes and how he found his family and boyfriend[aka I really wanted to write something about Ryan's character switching from the red/white/black facepaint design to the white/black skull design and this is what happened]





	We've been making shades of purple out of red and blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SHIYAA524](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIYAA524/gifts).



> [General disclaimer: this is based off of the characters, and do not reflect the guys' real lives]
> 
> Special shoutout to bara-kick on tumblr for their amazing jeremwood art and for also being really cool and nice and encouraging ✨

When Ryan was a child, he always had a thing for the Arts. He was never one for sports, instead spending his time reading and drawing alone. When other kids would try to get him to play with them during recess, he would brush them off, reciting some dramatic line he'd gotten from the plays or books he’d been reading.

 

If his parents had been smarter, or had actually cared, they would have noticed how isolated he'd made himself. Oh well. Nothing he could do to change that now.

 

He willed himself to get into college, even without support from his school and family, and left after 4 years with more debt than he could count.

 

So, he moved away from his shitty southern hometown and landed himself in the most dangerous city in the country. 

 

It didn't take him long to find himself roped into illegal activities to pay for his small apartment and some food to put on the table. It didn't bother him much, doing stuff like robbing convenience stores and moving supplies from gang to gang. In this time in his life he mastered the art of knife wielding and marksmanship, but not for job security or protection, really. He just really, really liked weapons.

 

He never stuck with any of the crews he worked with. Just because he was willing to take money to feed himself didn’t mean he'd work for gangs that had no morals.

 

People started to call him the Vagabond, the man who never quite stayed in one place for too long. He was in high demand for his accuracy and efficiency, despite the fact that he charged so much. (Too much for the jobs he did, but he supposed it was because he never got caught and never sold his contacts out)

 

It wasn't until he was well into his 20s that he found Jack and Geoff, or “Bonnie and Clyde 2.0”, as Ryan called them. They were a destructive pair, with a drive to be on top. Ryan liked them enough, and it took only a  _ little _ bit of Geoff begging him to for him to join them.

 

Now with loyal partners next to him, Ryan let himself be more reckless, use his skills for more than just jobs. He found that he liked explosives, and the supernovas he created when he was able to get his hands on stolen rocket launchers.

 

Jack and Geoff knew they should worry, but in honesty, they were more entertained than anything.

 

And then Michael shows up, and they look like greenhorns. The first interaction they have is when he blows up Geoff’s favorite car. Even as Jack has him pinned against a wall with her blade to his throat, all he says is that he did it because the pink paintjob hurt his eyes.

 

So, Geoff makes him stay, “in order to pay off his debt to them”. (He stays even after that, and their family grows stronger)

 

Michael almost kills Gavin when Geoff first introduces him, and Ryan has to hold the feisty New Englander back. Gavin had, apparently, pickpocketed Michael's watch but was able to slip away with it before he was caught. 

 

Sheepishly, Gavin pushed his sleeve up to reveal said watch, and quickly undoes the latch and holds it out to him. Michael snatches it out of the slender hands and glares, but says nothing.

 

If the crew sees Gavin wearing it again the next morning, adorned with some hickies on his collarbone, they say nothing. 

 

And Ryan loves them all, in his own special way. Jack and Geoff had known his name since they first met, but never told the others what it was. They let him do it on his own, even if it takes him a year, and Geoff almost blurts it out multiple times over the comms.

 

It takes him longer to take off his mask, and even longer to walk around without face paint.

 

When Jeremy and his small crew -- “ _ We're the Stream Team! _ ” -- are engulfed into the Fakes, Ryan crawls back into his shell. It had been forever since they added new people to their ranks, and he wasn't ready to trust them just yet.

 

But Jeremy turns out to be very reliable, despite being quite the asshole at times. He ignores all Gavin’s warnings about the Vagabond, ignores every story and rumor he's ever heard about him, and decides that the two of them are going to be best friends.

 

It doesn't take long to get to that point, Ryan has to admit. Sure, Jeremy tended to stick to Matt and Trevor’s side, and Ryan preferred to hover behind Geoff and Michael, but the second they were assigned to a job together it all went downhill.

 

The two of them ended up getting stranded on top of a mountain, with nothing but their weapons and a blown up car. Ryan, if asked, would say that Jeremy deciding to use the hood of the car as a sled down Mount Chiliad was the second he fell in love.

 

They're inseparable after that job. Everything they do, the other isn’t far behind. Jeremy wants to do stunts on his bike? Ryan is found pulling his best motorcycles out of his garage not even 10 minutes later. Ryan brings up that he’s hungry? Jeremy shows up 30 minutes later with an assortment of stolen bakery items.

 

The crew doesn’t go easy on teasing them about it every second they get.

 

It was mostly Gavin, though, because he was just mingy it took Ryan “like 2 years” to show the rest of the crew his face, but then not even 3 weeks after The Mountain Accident™, he caught the two of them making out on the roof of the penthouse.

 

In reality, giving them shit was their way of showing how happy they were for them without making it too mushy and emotional. They were hardened, murderous criminals after all.

 

So, everything was good. Ryan had the support of his crew, his boyfriend, all the money he could ask for, and had never been happier. He wouldn't change anything for the world.

 

Well, there was one thing he'd change, if he was being honest.

 

“Man, I'm tired of buying this shitty red paint,” He growled out, doing everything he could to stop himself from just totally throwing away the face paint all together.

 

Jeremy sat on the bathroom sink next to him, already dressed and ready to head out for the heist. He smiled at him, picking up the jar in question and putting it elsewhere, where Ryan couldn’t see it.

 

“How about just a white and black design?” Jeremy suggested, reaching out to hold Ryan's blank face in his hands. 

 

Ryan laughed and wrapped his hands around Jeremy’s, “What, like a mime?”

 

“No, like an actual skull, you fuckstick,” Jeremy jeered, but he couldn't stop himself from smiling at the thought of the Vagabond, mid-gunfight, pulling his skull mask off to reveal mime makeup, “If you haven't noticed, skulls don't have red on them,”

 

“They do after I'm done with them,”

 

“We get it, you kill people,” Hopping off the counter, Jeremy shoved Ryan towards the toilet and made him sit, “Can I do the honors?”

 

“As long as you don’t paint it orange and purple again, go for it,” 

 

Jeremy pulled Ryan’s brushes out of the makeup bag he kept them in and laid the one designated for the red paint off to the side. 

 

He jokingly swiped at Ryan's eyes, and Ryan closed them in return. Jeremy started with a rough outline of a skull, but paused half way through.

 

“Super realistic or dramatic?” 

 

Ryan laughed and popped one eye open to stare at Jeremy, who held a brush with black paint dripping from it, “What about my last facepaint design was ‘realistic’?  _ Always  _ assume dramatic.”

 

Jeremy rolled his eyes and used a piece of toilet paper to wipe away part of the outline he'd done on Ryan's cheek, “Yeah, well, you said you wanted something  _ new _ ,”

 

While he worked, Ryan played with the buttons of Jeremy’s purple blazer absentmindedly, popping and then buttoning them again. When Jeremy finally swatted his hands away, he let them rest on the man's thighs instead, using his thumbs to rub slow circles into the tense muscles there.

 

Though Jeremy looked calm, Ryan could feel the slight shake of his hands on his face, and knew the stress of the upcoming heist was eating him alive. It was the first job where Jeremy wasn't acting as their sniper -- instead letting Alfredo take that role -- but as their main person on the ground.

 

“You're going to be fine, Jer, I'll be right there with you,” He murmured, and felt white paint be smeared across his lips.

 

“Hush,” Jeremy told him, but his voice was fond; Ryan wanted to open his eyes and see his smile, but knew it'd only mess up the paint, “I know this is my own doing, but you look terrifying. I'm not gonna kiss you like this,”

 

Ryan huffed and pinched the skin right above Jeremy’s waistband. They bantered back and forth until they heard a knock on the door, light but loud enough to be heard over the noise. A second later, Alfredo popped his head in, and looked very much startled when his eyes landed on Ryan.

 

“What the fuck,” Was all he said, under his breathe, before tearing his eyes off of it and looking to Jeremy, “Geoff wanted me “go ask the lovebirds if they were ready to go”. He warned me you guys might be having sex, but I think I might have preferred that than looking at the Vagabond’s demonic facepaint.”

 

“Oh don't worry, you can watch us go at it later, but for now go tell Geoffrey that we'll be out soon,” Ryan said and winked at the new recruit, only slightly bothered Alfredo was seeing him without much cover over his face.

 

Alfredo sighed and closed the door, but not before saying, “Unbelievable,  _ this _ is the crew I chose to settle down with,”

 

Jeremy and Ryan shared a look before bursting out laughing, and the tension in the air all but dissipates. 

When they settled down, Jeremy makes quick work of the last few black details, so that Geoff won't get too mad at them. (As if their antics hadn't ever made Geoff mad before) 

 

“All done, Battle Buddy,” Jeremy says with a smile and backs up so Ryan can stand up and look for himself.

 

Ryan waits until he's in front of the mirror to open his eyes. When he opens them, he understands Alfredo’s reaction. The skin around his eyes are blacked out, and his lips are painted to look like teeth. The way Jeremy did the outline makes it look like his skin was peeled back to reveal the skull and shit, even to him it looks eerie.

 

“Dammit, Jer, I'm never going to be able to recreate this, it's amazing,” He mutters, lightly touching the paint on his cheek. Ryan doesn’t look away from the design, but can see, and feel, Jeremy stand on his tippy toes to rest his chin on his shoulder.

 

“Oh no, too bad, guess we'll have to do this every time,” Jeremy winks, and while devious, Ryan sees a small look of hope twinkle in his eyes.

 

Wrapping an arm around Jeremy’s middle, he turns and musters up his best menacing grin, “Guess that means I'll have to kill anyone who tries to take you away from me,”

 

Jeremy chuckles and mimics his smirk, “You'd do that for me, Mr. Vagabond?”

 

“Anything for you, Mr. Rimmy Tim,”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are always welcome and appreciated!!


End file.
